Hapian2
Hapian2 is a player for the game "Tokyo Ghoul: Bloody Nights" on ROBLOX. She founded the group "The Binge Eaters" on July 18th, 2017. She originally tried to start up a group called "Deadly Beasts Awoken" a few days before, but she didn't like the name of the group, so she created "The Binge Eaters" instead. She is the older sister of Lastlord84. She had a tough time deciding to join Anteiku, Aogiri Tree or the Black Dobers, she couldn't decide, so she created a group instead. Appearance Hapian2 is a young woman, with Purple eyes and long, straight, black hair with a ponytail at the back. Hapian2 often wears a half mask with an "X" over the left eye. She was renamed to "Blood Spiller" because of her terrifying mask and her thirst for human blood. Personality Hapian2 is a very friendly person and often very kind, and she's not as evil as she says she is, she wont attack innocents, but she'll only attack if someone else attacks her first, or if someone is in her feeding grounds. She is quick to hunt those who hunts her friends or her fellow group members. Relationships Lastlord84 Hapian is often quick to help her brother with anything he needs help with in game, she's not very fond of her brother though. Lastlord doesn't have much of an interest, but for hapian's sake, he joined her group. King1865 King is still a new member to her group and has never played the game before, but before even hapian found out about the game or watched the anime, king has been a loyal member to her side in many military groups, often serving as one of her Generals. Hapian hasn't shown it but is proud of king for what he has accomplished and achieved, and for being incredibly loyal to her. Hum_blez Hum_blez, known to Hapian as "Spixxie", is one of hapian's best friends. Hapian and Spixxie first met eachother in hapian's military base where he offered hapian a developer position in his cafe group, later spixxie offered hapian the Co-Owner position and their friendship is still going on. Hum_blez is still learning how to play the game and hapian is teaching him. Truewar216 Truewar is a trusted friend of hapian, and has too been serving in many militaries by her side, again often as one of her Generals. Truewar and hapian first met while at a training for a navy group, hapian was the host as a Vice Admiral and Truewar was the Seaman Recruit, Truewar didn't know anything about the military, and since hapian had a few hours to spare and since he was the only one who showed, she called off the training and showed him everything he needs to know. Messangertanos Tanos is a good friend of hapian, they've had their arguements and problems, but aside from that, thay're good friends. Tanos has been a somewhat loyal member to hapian in her militaries, he's served her in her largest military as a Senior Officer. Bravenwolf2782 Braven is a good friend of hapian, they first met when braven joined hapian's largest military group (secretly a roblox prostitute group) and now braven is a loyal member of the group and trusted friend of hapian. Hapian pays Braven good cash for his services thus why he is so loyal. Braven serves as one of hapian's Generals in swooping up kiddies. Reilawolfsbane Reila is one of hapian's best friends and has been so for about a year. They met while at a training for an attack on titan group. They lost contact shortly after meeting and they are now connected again through discord. Do you share n00ds in discord? Idk??? Bullgon5 Bullgon is a good friend of hapian, bullgon first met hapian in the early days of her largest military group. He served as one of her Generals in that military for a long time. Now he serves as an A Rated Regular member and Team A Member in this group. Killingkilo1 Kill is a good friend of hap. Hapian met Kill a year ago in the early days of AOD (Her largest military they were actually just fat) when he first joined. Yam has been a loyal friend to hap, even though the've had their differences in the past. Yam now serves as one of her Generals in AOD. Dextherex21 Hapian doesn't know much about Dex yet since they only met not to long ago, but since they met, they've been active like they've known eachother for a while and they're looking like there's gonna be a long and loyal friendship between the 2. Current Skills All ghouls have 2 skills the same, the rest depend on their kagune type * Bikaku '''Kagune, Her Bikaku kagune is a single tail that splits off at the end. All ghouls get a kagune at level 1 but cannot equip it until level 20. * '''Super Jump, All ghouls at level 17 will obtain the ability to jump really high, which is handy for escaping the CCG, but not for escaping other ghouls * Kick, All ghouls get this ability at level 18, it allows the user to kick, nothing else, so it's pretty useless * Stab, All Bikaku ghouls get this ability at level 20, it's their main source of attacking, without this all you can do it punch, punching isn't very effective against other ghouls or bandits * Scorpion Kiss, All Bikaku users get this at level 95 Image Gallery Bandicam 2017-07-24 12-51-01-646.jpg|Hapian's Kagune Bandicam 2017-07-23 12-11-08-955.jpg|Hapian's 1st Mask (Old) bandicam 2017-07-24 12-50-23-503.jpg|Hapian's 2nd Mask (New) bandicam 2017-07-24 12-50-33-704.jpg|Hapian's Human Formation